


Adiós (Numb song)

by HopeFic



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Goodbye, Pain, RIP, Tribute, thank you
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: Necesitaba despedirme y sólo se me ocurrió esto. Sé que no es lo mejor que he escrito, ni de lejos, pero he intentado sacar unos sentimientos que llevan una semana agujereándome por dentro.Escuchando Numb a la 1 de la mañana en loop.Gracias por leer y si sentís algo parecido, ved que no estáis solos.Un abrazo enorme.





	Adiós (Numb song)

Cantaste a mis miedos, los desgarraste con tu voz y aliviaste el peso que ahogaba mi alma.

Había una extraña empatía: conocer que la tristeza y la rabia era compartidas; las hacían más soportables.

_Lost under the surface_

Poco a poco fui asumiendo retos que me hicieron olvidar aquella negrura que me absorbía. Sin embargo, con el tiempo he visto que muchas de esas cosas, simplemente están enterradas algo más profundo que antes.

Dejé de escucharte hace tiempo, nuestras melodías no parecían conjugar.

_but I know you were just like me_

Me hice mayor.

Te hiciste mayor.

Me independicé de tu voz y de pronto, te vas y todo se tambalea.

_Can't you see that you're smothering me_

Te has llevado parte de mi vida y como despedida has abierto la puerta a todas aquellas experiencias y emociones.

Me recuerdas que la oscuridad sigue existiendo, que la soledad, la ansiedad y la depresión pueden invernar como los osos.

No obstante, hoy soy más fuerte y tú tienes parte del mérito.

_All I want to do is be more like me and be less like you_

Gracias por dejar que tus demonios cantasen a los míos, gracias por haberme aislado en tu música en los momentos en los que ya no podía más, gracias por haber adormilado el dolor, gracias por acompañarme cuando más sola me sentía.

Gracias por enseñarme que sentir tanto, de esta manera cruelmente intensa, podía tener cabida.

_I can't feel you there_

Va a ser difícil vivir en este mundo sabiendo que ya no formas parte de él, no porque guardase alguna esperanza de estrechar tu mano, sino porque si las mejores personas; las que intentan aportar luz entre todas estas tinieblas; faltan, ¿qué va a ser de todos?

Si hay más allá, espero que hayas encontrado un sitio de honor para escuchar y sentir todo el amor que te procesamos. Y espero que sea cómodo porque tienes para largo.

_put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Tocaste muchas vidas y, ¿no pudiste darle más valor a la tuya?

Gracias, de nuevo, mil veces y permíteme que siga llorando tu partida porque aún no he aprendido...

  _to become so numb._

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que para muchos es difícil entender que alguien pueda sentirse tan afectado por la muerte de un "extraño". Lo respeto, cada uno siente de una manera diferente.  
> Chester fue un "amigo" en momentos muy difíciles de mi vida. No soy una persona de contar mis miserias (y no voy a empezar ahora, no al menos directamente) pero sin la música y, especialmente, la de Linkin Park pude sobrellevar esos momentos. Sentir (no hacía falta ni traducir las letras) su música era como coger aire tras estar bajo el agua un largo rato.  
> No me entendáis mal, no es que Chester y su grupo me salvasen de nada, al final uno saca fuerza y tira hacia adelante, encontrando sus mecanismos...  
> El mío fue ese y por eso no puedo más que darle las gracias y pagar con la pena que me provoca sentir que no se merecía ese final, aunque fuese el que eligió.  
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
